Fcking sensitive dragon
by VigintiUnus
Summary: Donde Kirishima se vuelve un dragón orgulloso cuando se enoja, junto a un Bakugo que no puede soportar su silencio -ni la tierra que le tira a la cara, ni los golpes que le da con su cola "casualmente"-. [KiriBaku Fantasy AU!]


_**Nota:**_ _Dedicado de principio a fin a mi bro, **Layla Redfox** , porque hoy es su cumpleaños y siempre ha querido que le regale un fanfic en los cinco (si mis cálculos no me fallan) cumpleaños que hemos pasado juntas y nunca he podido dárselo. Perdón por hacer que dejaras de esperar algo de mi y, aunque sé que esta pequeñez no lo compensa, que sepas que te amo un mundo y que puse toda mi alma aquí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bro! _

_Y tengo que agradecerle a **Noe Sweetway** , quien es la waifu de mi bro y con quien formé una alianza solo para hacer esto, cuando nunca antes habíamos hablado, y que resultó ser un sol de persona, con una increíble paciencia cuando cambié un montón de ideas, y quien me siguió motivando a hacer esto y siguió recordándome por qué lo hago cuando me atacaba la inseguridad. En serio, muchísimas gracias. _

_(TODO EL MUNDO DEBERÍA PASARSE POR SU PERFIL PORQUE SUS FICS SON TAN BRILLANTES COMO ELLA, Y CREANME QUE ESO ES MUCHO)._

 _No es mucho, pero espero que les guste._

* * *

 ** _F*cking sensitive dragon_**

 _Kirishima x Bakugo_

 _Fantasy AU!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Boku no Hero Academia_ pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

—¿Vas a jodidamente quedarte así todo el maldito viaje por esa estupidez?

Bakugo gruñe exasperado, pero la única respuesta que recibe es un fuerte resoplido que levanta algunas nubes de polvo, una cola moviéndose de lado a lado con indignación y ojos grandes y ambares negándose a mirarlo.

Maldito dragón sensible.

Decide no decir nada más por esa vez, porque Kirishima lleva todo el día así desde que discutieron en la mañana y Bakugo realmente ya se cansó de gritarle.

 _Es un imbécil inmaduro_ , piensa por millonésima vez mientras sigue avanzando con paso firme. Tiene esa maldita costumbre de quedarse como un dragón cuando se enojan, la cual detesta, y hace que Katsuki se quede solo conviviendo con un enorme ser rojo que no puede hablar -y así puede ignorarlo con ganas-, y que tampoco se va a volar por ahí -porque así puede caminar a su lado y hacer el piso temblar con sus pasos mientras levanta tierra a propósito que le pica en los ojos y reafirma con cada paso su indignación-.

Realmente, no sabe como lo soporta.

Él no da su brazo a torcer. No tiene por qué cuando, en su opinión, Kirishima es quien exagera; pero realmente le irrita tener a ese enorme animal a su lado en completo silencio y moviendo su cola que, de vez en cuando, por mera _casualidad_ , le llega a golpear cada tantos metros.

Eijiro realmente sobreestima su paciencia.

Luego de avanzar unos metros más de esa forma y tomar un par de profundas respiraciones, termina por desviarse del camino para ir directamente hasta los árboles de la pradera por donde viajan, caminando entre estos hasta que encuentra uno lo suficientemente grande para tirarse junto a las raíces y descansar ahí por un rato. Es media tarde y aún no es tiempo para acampar, pero Bakugo no puede seguir así.

Le lanza una mirada de muerte al dragón, que se asienta a unos diez metros frente a él, y este sólo le da la espalda con un exagerado movimiento de su cola y se echa debajo de un árbol que no lo cubre nada.

—Dragón idiota —masculla, lo suficientemente alto para que el susodicho lo oiga, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta y decide rendirse esa vez. Se acomoda, cierra los ojos, y se dispone a tomar una siesta.

En medio de esta, no sabe cuanto tiempo después, siente algo calentarle las piernas poco a poco y luego ir subiendo por su cuerpo mientras el calor va invadiéndole, hasta que empieza a removerse cuando llega a su pecho y le hace despertar de golpe al sentir el resplandor y calor directamente en su rostro. Y, un segundo después, desaparece.

Cuando abre los ojos, todo lo que ve es un manto rojo por encima de él, lleno de escamas que conoce demasiado bien y que, cuando sigue el camino de su origen, le dirigen a un dragón que le da toda la espalda, a excepción por su ala que le cubre de lo que parece ser el sol ya lo suficientemente bajo como para que el árbol no pueda darle sombra.

Le es imposible no reír por lo orgulloso que llega a ser el contrario, que sigue dándole la espalda a pesar de que lo protege del sol, pero esa misma acción le revuelve el estómago en un cosquilleo y, luego de unos segundos, le hace avanzar hacia él a grandes zancadas. Da un salto sobre su lomo directamente, provocando que Eijiro se sacuda al instante para tumbarlo, pero Katsuki rápidamente se desliza por el otro lado y avanza hasta su cabeza.

—¡Oye, vas a jodidamente escucharme, mierda! —suelta cuando Kirishima empieza a girarse para no mirarlo, pero él se apresura a sostener su enorme cabeza para que no se aparte—. Te lo ordeno.

Eso es todo lo que necesita, porque Kirishima al instante deja de forcejear para intentar apartarse y termina por ceder lentamente, lo cual hace sonreír triunfante a Bakugo, y al final le da la cara mientras lo mira fijamente con molestia.

Katsuki odia que lo mire así, porque también puede ver cierto dolor y tristeza que le hacen sentirse el hombre más horrible del mundo, y hacen que baje su guardia completamente.

—Escúchame. Lo siento, ¿sí?

Arruga el rostro y desvía la mirada, demasiado orgulloso para no avergonzarse por algo así, pero queriendo demasiado a ese estúpido dragón frente a él como para soportar un minuto más de su ley del hielo.

—Ugh, cómo te odio... —susurra para sí mismo, aunque sabe que no es verdad—. Lo siento, joder. No debí haber dicho que deberías regresar y que eres molesto, no es cierto. ¡Es que habías dejado escapar al jodido jabalí después de tanto que me costó atraparlo! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que reaccione!?

Se calla al instante en que nota como empieza a alterarse de nuevo y como Kirishima recupera la mirada enojada que había perdido por un segundo, maldiciéndose a si mismo, antes de volver a tomar su cabeza cuando intenta girarse otra vez.

—Okay, okay, lo siento, ¡perdón! Mierda, qué difícil eres... Sabes que no quiero que te vayas, joder. Me hiciste malditamente enojar y dije cosas que no debía, lo siento, maldición, hablo en serio. ¿Puedes ya volver a ese pelo de mierda estúpido y ruidoso de una vez?

Sabe que no es la disculpa más adecuada, y puede verlo en los ojos de Kirishima cuando lo mira aún sin estar demasiado convencido, pero ya siente sus mejillas arder y no puede hacer más que resoplar con molestia y vergüenza, antes de dejar caer su frente contra la del dragón en signo de derrota.

—Por favor...

Acaricia las escamas de su rostro y roza sus labios contra la parte superior de su hocico, dejando un beso ahí suavemente, y no se mueve de esa posición por lo que parecen horas hasta que, lentamente, siente la piel debajo de sus dedos volverse más suave, más pequeña, siente la enorme presencia desaparecer y debajo de sus labios sólo queda una pequeña nariz suave que no tarda en besar también.

Cuando abre los ojos, encuentra los ardientes de Kirishima que ya no lo miran con enojo, gracias al cielo, y se permite relajarse mientras acaricia las mejillas más suaves y que se sienten caliente bajo sus dedos.

—Tú sí que te haces de rogar, maldita sea...

Eijiro ríe ante las palabras de Bakugo y se lanza sobre él, sin importarle que está completamente desnudo luego de la transformación, tumbándolo sobre el césped directamente para abrazarse a su torso con fuerza.

—Ya veo que no puedes vivir sin mí, Bakugo —comenta, apoyando su mentón en su pecho y mirándolo con esa sonrisa que es todo brillo y colmillos.

A pesar del comentario, Katsuki no puede evitar suspirar y relajarse completamente al volver a escuchar esa voz que tanto ama y a la vez le irrita.

—No te emociones, cabello de mierda. —Tira un poco de su pelo para molestarlo y Kirishima sólo vuelve a reír alegre, al menos hasta que Bakugo empuja su nuca y une sus labios con lo que parece rudeza, pero que luego se vuelve miel pura que le saca pequeñas risas al pelirrojo y que, a su vez, hacen a Bakugo sonreír contra sus labios—. Lo siento —repite cuando se separan, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello y suspirando—. No quiero que te vayas, tonto. Nunca. Aun si sigues dejando escapar nuestra cena. Creo que vale la pena morir de hambre si estás aquí.

Ante sus palabras, casi parece que todo Kirishima se enciende. Puede que incluso más que el mismo sol que poco a poco va perdiendo intensidad sobre ellos. Sus ojos brillan, igual que su sonrisa, su cara está tan roja como su cabello y, si tuviera cola en esos momentos, está completamente seguro de que la estuviera moviendo de un lado a otro con emoción. A veces suele preguntarse si ese chico es realmente un dragón o un perro.

—¡Awww, Bakugou! ¡Te prometo que conseguiré una cena increíble esta vez! —exclama, antes de lanzarse para llenar de besos su rostro una y otra vez sin preocuparse porque Katsuki lo mande a volar por tanta melosidad.

No lo hará, de todas formas, porque, aunque realmente le encante ese enorme dragón rojo que recorta el cielo con su silueta, que escupe enormes llamaradas de fuego y que vuela a 1000 km/h; en el fondo le gusta más ese muchacho que cabe entre sus brazos, que puede besar con gusto y que le parlotea sobre cualquier tontería con esa voz que siempre le agrada escuchar. Ambos son el mismo, lo sabe, pero ese con el que pueda estar más cerca de él todo el tiempo siempre será su favorito.

—Hum, más te vale, Eijiro.


End file.
